


Date Night

by znsolomon



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Energy, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znsolomon/pseuds/znsolomon
Summary: Eli and Steph have booked a fancy restaurant for a date night, but forgot they were babysitting a certain Jazz Hands star hitter that day...
Relationships: Elijah Valenzuela/Steph Weeks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Date Night

“You ready for tonight babe?”

Elijah Valenzuela poked his head around the bedroom door, checking in on his boyfriend. “In a min, just getting the tux on…” Steph Weeks sat on the bed, fumbling all nine of their arms into their various arm-holes on their tux. He finished up, quickly adjusted their bow tie and straightened their hair, and headed out the door. Eli was wearing their usual Hawaiian shirt and sandals, but the restaurant waiters would know not to ask him to change.

“Right, got it all together!” Steph smiled at Eli, grabbing car keys and wallet off the table. “Shall we?”

Eli grinned, about to pull Steph in for a kiss, when the doorbell rang. “Huh, that’s weird…you order anything?”

“No, not recently…” Steph muttered as he headed towards the door. Opening it revealed their teammate, Tamara Crankit and…a baby stroller?

“Hey, so sorry I’m late” Tamara said, clearly in a rush, “I just had to go get more diapers…oh wow, you’re dressed up. Not sure that’s a good plan, Doyle’s been quite messy today…”

All three Jazz Hands players turned to look at the stroller, which contained their teammate, who was currently playing with a rattle and making gurgling noises.

There was a long and protracted silence, which Eli finally broke.

“…Ah hell, we’re babysitting tonight.”

\----------------------------------

All in all, Steph thought, the evening could have gone way worse.

Getting Doyle in the restaurant wasn’t actually that hard, if the staff were willing to let Eli’s showing abs in the door they could handle a baby. Doyle had had a hard day’s practice, and so was mostly content to sleep. Well, that had been up until they’d ordered, at which point Doyle decided they _absolutely must_ try some of Steph’s oysters, which they promptly threw back up.

Eli had taken charge like a champ though, and Steph swore he’d fallen even more in love with the man. After a quick trip to the bathroom and a copious amount of napkins, it was like nothing had happened.

Now they sat in comfortable silence, Steph gently rocking Doyle whilst Eli demolished the last of his sponge cake. “Nice and quiet eh?” Steph piped up “glad we finally got all that sorted out.”

Eli tried to speak, clearly had too much in his mouth, and took a minute to swallow before carrying on, clearly apprehensive “yeah babe…I’m sorry about all of this. You planned it all out, and if I’d remembered that we had Doyle today-“

“No, no, honey it’s okay, we can still have-“

“No, cause we didn’t get to talk about us we were so busy with Doyle-“

“Elijah.” Steph’s tone caused Eli to be quiet for a moment, and Steph gave him a warm smile. “Honey, it’s all okay. Shi- _stuff_ happens, and I’m used to that by now. Hell, you don’t get to be a Blaseball player for as long as we have without getting used to all the random nonsense. But I’m here dealing with it with you, and that’s the part that matters.”

Eli grinned, a deep grin that Steph usually only sees when he gets to punch a cop for the first time. “Hell yeah babe.” Eli raised his mug of coffee, toasting his boyfriend “I’ll drink to that.” The coffee was black, with three shots of brandy in it, but Eli still downed it like he was drinking water.

Steph waved over a waiter to get them the bill, and adjusted Doyle onto his shoulder as they came over. When the waiter arrived, they set down the bill in front of them, before saying “just to let you know, we took 10% off your bill for tonight, because of the family discount on Fridays! I’m so glad you enjoyed your night here with us.”

Steph raised an eyebrow “wait, but that family discount requires two parents…”

“And a child, yes! I’m really glad we got to serve such a great family tonight!”

Steph went slightly bug-eyed, choking slightly on the last of his water. Eli did an actual spit-take, spewing coffee all over his napkin. Wordlessly, Steph reached a hand over to help Eli clean up the coffee, before eventually giving the waiter a genuine enough smile that they left them alone. The table was dead silent, except for Doyle’s snores, for a good minute before Steph got himself together enough to speak.

“Th-they thought we’re…Doyle’s dads.”

There was another pause, before Eli finally responded.

“I’m going to hit ‘em”

“Eli, no.”

“Clothesline from behind. Never see it coming.”

“Eli please we had _such a good even-_ “

“Too late”

“Eli wait-“


End file.
